


On the Job, Undercover

by ao_no_senshi



Category: Chouseishin Gransazer | Super Star God Gransazer
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-28
Updated: 2011-05-28
Packaged: 2017-10-27 00:31:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ao_no_senshi/pseuds/ao_no_senshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Makoto hates being on the surveillance end of their partnership. Other times, though, it's not so bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Job, Undercover

It was never easy, listening to Jin work, especially when he couldn't be right there alongside him, stuck with the camera feeds and the recordings from the bugs they were planting. Usually Makoto loved his job, but it had its downsides: namely a frustrating inability to be on the scene if Jin needed back-up. Still, the two of them worked out better this way, Jin on infiltration and himself on surveillance. They'd tried it the other way once and it had been a disaster: he didn't have the patience to deal with idiots and he certainly didn't have the ability to smile in the faces of the people they dealt with, and the less said about Jin's attempts at mastering the communications system the better. No, they were much more effective in their current roles. He was happier with the electronics than the people professing to work for the common good when all they were serving were themselves and their own wallets with no care for the lives destroyed along the way. He didn't know how Jin did it, but he had a definite appreciation for Jin's skill with people, particularly the cutting putdowns that didn't sound like what they were until you stopped to think and by that time his partner was long gone, moved on to the next target. He appreciated even more that Jin stayed away from trying to use their expensive-and-hard-to-replace equipment.

Makoto sighed and rubbed the back of neck tiredly, listening to Jin schmoozing with somebody who wasn't actually one of their targets, merely a minor associate who would probably not be privy to the scale of the deal being set up tonight. One of the lights on his switchboard flickered on and he smiled to himself: that was the first microphone in place. The chances of it recording anything important were slim but you never knew, and some of their key breakthroughs had come from bugs like that one. Later, Jin would have to leave the dinner party to get closer to the deal being brokered between Saeki Karin and the people they knew only as Logia and Lucia, but for now he was swanning around the room, leaving their little spies in helpful places.

Where Logia and Lucia had come from was still unknown - in fact locating their place of origin was part of what he and Jin were supposed to find out - but their actions spoke for them clearly enough and they definitely did not have Japan's best interests at heart and whatever Project Leviathan was, there was no way it would be anything less than a disaster if it was allowed to be completed.

As the schmoozing became flirting, Makoto rolled his eyes and cleared his throat over the microphone pointedly. They weren't official, not exactly, because if they were then the higher ups would split up their partnership, citing 'conflict of interest' and other similar crap, all the while making disapproving noises about 'unprofesional behaviour'. Never mind that he and Jin were a damn good team, the people in charge wouldn't care about that, and the prospect of working with someone else, of having someone else working with Jin, was something he did not want to contemplate. There was no-one he would trust to have Jin's back aside from himself.

 _"A little harmless flirting never hurt anyone,"_ Jin said softly over the wire. He didn't sound particularly upset, however. _"Let me have some fun while I'm snooping, jeez."_

"Or you could concentrate on your _job_ ," Makoto reminded him.

 _"Jealous?"_

He could all but _hear_ the smirk in Jin's voice and he frowned, even though he knew Jin wouldn't be able to see it. "You wish."

 _"You know you are,"_ Jin retorted. _"Feeling lonesome in there, Makoto?"_

Makoto's eyebrows rose slightly but that didn't stop him studying the cramped interior of the truck acting as their base of operations. It wasn't exactly the most inspiring place when it came to that kind of teasing, but, well, Jin _had_ started it. "I don't know," he replied, leaning back in his seat. "I'm fine like this. All alone. No one to see me or hear me." He waited a beat, then grinned. "But you, you're surrounded by people. I imagine things could get... uncomfortable."

There was a long pause - made longer when someone greeted Jin in passing - but eventually there was a hissed, _"That's not fair. And don't even think about it."_

"Then behave. Have any of the targets left yet?"

"No, and don't try to change the.... Wait, Logia looks like he's leaving. I'll get back to you."

Makoto wrinkled his nose and folded his arms across his chest. Talk about bad timing. Ah well, it was probably better this way, anyway. He just hoped he wouldn't be spending the evening patching Jin up again because now he had other plans in mind.


End file.
